venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Sally Acachalla
Sally "Waffles" Acachalla is a character played by ImmortalKyodai in Garry's Mod videos. She is seventeen years old, but has the mind of a three year old. She was first shown in the Amsterville video. She is the adopted daughter of Papa Acachalla and the real daughter of either Medusa or Sally Betty Jessica. She is also the sister of Billy, and somehow related to Gertrude. She loves waffles (her favorites are blueberry waffles), as stated in almost every video with Sally. Personality She has a very babyish personality after she contracted a zombie virus, but instead of turning into a zombie, it altered her mind and now believes that she is a baby, liking, owning, or doing anything one would like. She also has a selfish personality when it comes to waffles, if she had a choice between saving the lives of every living being in the world, or eating a plate of waffles, she would choose the waffles without any reconsideration at all. She always pretends to be starving so she can eat more waffles, even if she ate enough to feed a small army. Relationships Papa Acachalla Sally is Papa Acachalla's daughter. She was left at his 7-11 by her parents and adopted by him. She can get somewhat annoying with her waffle obsession, which can sometimes cause the end of the world, but Papa Acachalla still loves her. He'll sometimes bring her on some of his adventures, even though Sally keeps annoying him with her waffle obsession and 3-year old thoughts. In the Fallout weapons episode she tried to kill Papa Acachalla with a door, however, he escaped and killed her. Billy Billy is Sally's sister, and is way dumber than him. Sometimes things with them can get out of hand with their sibling rivalry when Billy killed Freddie, but still have a strong relationship. Sometimes Billy will make waffles for Sally and she will help him out with other things, though Sally once wrongly accused Billy of murdering her pony toy. Gertrude Sally's relationship with Gertrude is unclear. She thinks that Gertrude is her mother, or sometimes her aunt, and there are not many episodes with them together, and the episodes they are together, Gertrude protects and takes care of Sally more than Papa Acachalla. Sally is always mentioning Gertrude as either "Mama Gertrude", "Mama", or "mommy" Freddie Freddie is a Sally's pet dinosaur. Sally met Freddie in the Camping Grounds episode, and she now takes care of him and always sings to him on how he has "little baby teeth". Sally says Freddie is still a baby because he has baby teeth, so she never lets anyone hurt him, attacks anyone who does, and cries whenever someone kills him. Spencer Spencer doesn't like Sally, and vice versa, because when she asked if he wanted to play Barbies with her, he said that her Barbies were stupid and that they were cheap plastic, and his collectable action figures were cooler and Sally was stupid, so she held on to his leg and refused to let go until he said different. When he didn't, she dipped his glasses into doughnut cream because she thought they didn't work because he couldn't "see" that Barbies were cooler and collectables were stupid because she says action figures couldn't be happy and a ballerina like Barbies. Maddie Friend The only time Maddie friend and Sally ever met was the the Thanksgiving episode when they became best friends when Sally wanted to play with Maddie while Billy was running away from Maddie, so she gave Maddie a Barbie doll of Billy. Their friendship ended when Maddie, disguised as Billy, "murdered" Sally's unicorn doll with an ax. Medusa Medusa is Sally's real mother and Papa Acachalla's ex-wife. Medusa sent Sally and Acachalla to Amsterville so she could take her all year yoga class. She was called by Papa Acachalla a few times, but was never heard from again after that video, who didn't care about her custody and abandoned Sally (by probably leaving her at Papa Acachalla's 7-11). Gregory Gregory is Sally's great sur-uncle and he took Sally to help him get a vaccine to save humanity, but he accidentally slipped that there was a vault with a year's supply of waffles, so she snuck down to the waffle vault with the key she stole, and ate all the waffles, which doomed humanity Trivia *She loves waffles, like blueberry waffles, strawberry waffles, and even chocolate waffles. and would do anything to get some. Though her greed for waffles can sometimes get the better of her, it can sometimes cause the apocalypse and also make her fat *Her weapon of choice is the Waffle gun, even though she eats the waffles out of her gun rather than actually use them as ammo *She talks as if her tongue is between her teeth *She is part of the CBA, the 'C'areful 'B'aby 'A'dministration *Her favorite movie is The Waffle Operation 92 *She is very dumb, so she's still in kindergarten *She had pets, like a goldfish, but it died. She also had an Eevee, the Pokémon, but it was arrested after she snuck it into a hotel as a stuffed animal. *She likes to go swimming, even though she doesn't like getting wet *She has a big imagination, but it often gets her in trouble or annoys others *She owns many little girl toys and items like Barbie dolls, a plush unicorn doll, pony and finding Nemo posters in her room, a tutu, a tricycle, a toy dump truck, a toy xylophone, crayons, legos, a toy chest full of plastic toys of Tom and Jerry, plastic Donkey Kong's cousin, plastic flowers, a Hello Kitty bed, sparkly clothes, a Barbie doll house, a tea set, a jump rope, a backpack (probably a Dora the Explorer one), a pair of fairy wings, a jack in the box, doll carrying cases, building blocks, cat pictures, and a first aid kit that has Barbie band-aids, Minnie Mouse anti-bacterial ointment, a My Little Pony fork, Barney safety Scissors. *She also does what a 3-year old girls do, such as liking sparkles, shiny things, ponies, rainbows, trains, and the color pink, making animal noises and friends, watching infant tv shows, like Teletubbies, My Little Pony, Hello Kitty, Barney, and Minnie Mouse, making macaroni art, believing in fairies, magic, monsters, ghosts and unicorns, hugging, singing, coloring in and drawing pictures, calling her parents "mommy" and "daddy", yelling "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" whenever moving and "YAAAYYYYY" when excited, crying whenever someone insults her or when things don't go her way, hating to be alone, getting scared very easily, petting animals, saying "I have to go potty" when she needs to use the bathroom, playing pretend, with toys, and tea party, and thinking that her toys are living things. *She wants to be like Arnold Schwarzenegger when she grows up, but still wear her tutu because then she will be pretty. *She watches The Casino Cowboys, so she likes to act tough, which just makes Papa Acachalla think she sounds like a hyena. *When she thought Billy "killed" her unicorn doll, she was so upset, she made Phoenix Wright interrogate Billy or else she would murder Phoenix. *Whenever Sally gets 20 packs of waffles, her eyes grow solid black, her mouth grows 3 times its size, she grows fangs, her skin turns grey, her nose inhales itself into her face, (so now she looks like a demon girl) and she attacks and eats the waffle. Quotes -Sally: WAFFLES!! -Gregory: ...You opened the waffle vault, didn't you? -Sally: YOU TOLD ME I COULD HAVE WAFFLES, YOU SAID! -Gregory: Sally, you doomed the entire human race! -Sally: No I didn't, I so much feel better and I can have my jump -Sally:"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, WOO! I can see my house from here!" -Sally:"Papa... Papa? Can I have waffles now, really now?" -Sally:"It was a good lunch...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M STUCK IN THE FLOOR!" -Papa Acachalla:"Sally! No! Put the gun down. Remeber what I said about guns" -Sally:But Papa, I won't HURT you..I just wanna..you know..test it out! -Papa Acachalla: Yes, Sally, I know! Bullets in the body. NOT GOOD! -Sally: Yeeeah, but Papa you always come out Okay... -Papa Acachalla: Yes. Sally, But you know after I respawn im not the same man! -Sally: Papa, You like the Doctor? -Sally: Can I have more waffles? -Gregory: NO YOU CANNOT HAVE MORE WAFFLES! -Sally: WAFFLES, WAFFLES, JEREMY WAFFLES!! -Gregory: Sally, you're seventeen years old -Sally: Noooo, no I'm not, mommy told me I'm a little baby -Sally: I didn't know he was a tad mean, my baby, it's Freddie, Freddie will be your friend -Sally: A salad...a WAFFLE salad! Yeah, Im gonna go get a Waffle Salad! -Sally: Freddie's got his baby teeth, he's got 'a' little teeth, if you could have him, he's so cute, I love his baby teeth... do you like baby teeth?... Papa? -Sally: Freddie has his baby tea, he loves his baby tea, he has a baby tea and he can drink it up all day, Freddie has loves baby tea he's got his baby tea... did I do it? -Sally: Come out Freddie, Freddie I gotta look at you, gotta see your baby teeth, cause Freddie's got his baby teeth he's got some little teeth, the really little good baby teeth, the little baby teeth, they're really little good and he still has his baby teeth... but Papa he's not moving Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Cierra Frye